Run Away
by SZYunn
Summary: Rose hanya punya satu impian ketika rahasia lama terungkap dan menghancurkan segalanya. / "Aku menyayangimu, Rose. Aku mencintaimu." / "Kau tak boleh mencintai saudaramu sendiri, Malfoy." / Ketika berlari menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuk saling memiliki, bukan penyelesaian akhir atas masalah. Rate M for theme and language. WARN : INCEST. CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Prolog

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling :)**

Scorpius Malfoy seharusnya sudah sadar sejak awal. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Rose Weasley yang mengganggunya. Dan ia tak tahu, apakah itu berindikasi baik atau buruk.

Seharusnya otak pintarnya dapat mengenali kemiripan antara dirinya dan Rose. Baik secara fisik maupun perilaku.

Setidaknya, ia harusnya sadar bahwa mata kelereng Rose—yang selalu dapat menenggelamkan diri Scorpius tiap kali menatapnya—adalah mata milik ayahnya.

Mata biru kelabu kebanggaan ayahnya. Kebanggaan Malfoy.

Seharusnya ia menyadarinya, di antara rambut cokelat madu lebat Rose, terselip beberapa helai rambut pirang platina yang mencolok.

Rambut yang tak didapatkan sembarangan orang. Rambut khas Malfoy.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu ketika pertama kali bertemu Rose. Ketika sekilas mendapati keangkuhan Malfoy dalam kilatan matanya.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu ketika melihat tatapan ayahnya kepada Hermione Granger—tatapan yang melebihi seorang musuh-teman lama.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, bahwa ayahnya tak membiarkan dirinya melihat perkamen silsilah keluarga Malfoy ketika berumur tujuh belas karena sebuah alasan.

Alasan yang seharusnya ia sudah pahami.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu dan tak mengabaikan kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Scorpius Malfoy seharusnya sudah tahu, bahwa ia dan Rose Weasley memiliki hubungan darah—sebelum mencintai perempuan itu.

.

.

Rose Weasley merasa menjadi orang terbodoh yang pernah hidup.

Ia selalu mengira bahwa nama belakangnya benar-benar Weasley—walaupun ia tak berambut merah.

Ia mengira adalah hal yang wajar tak memliki bintik kecokelatan di wajahnya—seperti seluruh sepupu Weasley-nya—karena gen ibunya yang memiliki kulit indah.

Ia seharusnya mendengarkan peringatan ayahnya tentang jangan berhubungan dengan Malfoy.

Ia seharusnya tahu ketika menangkap tatapan sendu ibunya saat orang yang ia kira ayahnya—Ron Weasley—membicarakan Draco Malfoy dengan penuh kebencian.

Ia seharusnya telah memperkirakan hari ini akan datang. Hari di mana ia menyesal telah mengabaikan larangan ayahnya—jika bisa dibilang begitu.

Rose seharusnya tak mengenal Scorpius Malfoy sejak awal. Seharusnya yang ia lakukan sejak awal adalah menjauhi pemuda atraktif yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Rose seharusnya tahu, bahwa hari di mana ia menyesal telah mencintai Scorpius Malfoy akan datang.

Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka hari itu akan tiba saat hari bahagia ibunya sendiri, Hermione Granger.

.

.

Mars pernikahan berkumandang khidmat mengiringi langkah Hermione menuju altar pernikahannya dengan Draco Malfoy.

Selepas kepergian Ron dan Hugo Weasley, serta perceraian Draco dan Astoria Malfoy, mereka kembali dekat. Bukan hal yang sulit, mengingat mereka sempat menjalin hubungan rahasia saat masih di Hogwarts.

Dan hari ini akhirnya datang. Hari yang sebelumnya terlalu takut untuk diimpikan Hermione, menjadi kenyataan.

Hermione menatap lurus ke depan—melangkah pasti—dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, melihat Draco bersiap menyambut dengan seringaian khas pria itu.

Dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dari keduanya, Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger mengikat janji suci mereka. Mengikat sumpah sehidup semati mereka dengan senyuman. Mengekspresikan rasa cinta yang—mereka kira terlarang—selalu terpendam di sudut hati.

Tak menyadari keabsenan dua manusia paling berharga dalam hidup mereka. Anak-anak mereka.

Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Granger-Malfoy.

.

.

Scorpius menatap kelereng yang serupa dengan miliknya itu dalam. Tak berniat mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Langit bermandikan cahaya bintang malam ini seakan mengejek kedua insan yang tengah berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam rasa sakit mereka.

"Scorp, tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini." Perempuan di hadapannya itu tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kita sudah dewasa, Rose. Kita berhak menentukan hidup kita," ujar Scorpius seraya menatap Rose dalam dan mengelus pipi perempuan itu. Meminta persetujuan darinya.

Rose menggeleng pelan. "Tidak seharusnya. Kita ini saudara sedarah. Jangan berpura-pura tak mengetahui hal itu."

"Aku tak tahu hal itu sampai kemarin, Rose Weasley!" Scorpius menjambak surai platinanya frustasi, "oh, atau haruskah aku memanggilmu Rose Malfoy?" tanyanya sarkas disertai senyum sinis.

"Scorp," lirih Rose pelan, "jangan seperti ini. Kumohon."

"Lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa?" tanya Scorpius nyaris berteriak. Ia hampir tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang campur aduk saat ini.

Rose tak menjawab. Kenyataan kelam yang dirahasiakan kedua orangtuanya selama ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia ketahui. Kenyataan yang akhirnya mampu membuat semuanya hancur-lebur tak bersisa, meninggalkan serpihan perasaan Rose yang dihembus dinginnya angin malam.

Dan ibunya, Hermione Granger, baru saja membuka hal itu kemarin, sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Draco Malfoy, ayah Scorpius. Atau sebutan buruknya, ayah kandung Rose Weasley.

Tanpa kenyataan itu pun, Rose tahu bahwa dirinya akan menanggung perih karena mencintai Scorpius selama ini. Tapi ia tak pernah dipukul lebih keras oleh hidup, selain kenyataan bahwa ia dan Scorpius adalah saudara sedarah.

Menghancurkan khayal Rose tentang memiliki kisah cinta dengan saudara tirinya.

"Aku harus bersikap seperti apa, Rose Weasley?!" Pemuda yang telah menemani keseharian Rose itu mengguncang bahu sempitnya, meminta kejelasan atas sikapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Scorp. Aku tidak tahu," lirihnya pelan. Sebaiknya mereka tak meneruskannya, atau airmatanya akan jatuh.

"Aku menyayangimu, Rose. Aku mencintaimu."

Scorpius menatap dalam kedua manik Rose yang menghindari untuk menatap dirinya. Pemuda itu bisa melihat airmata gadisnya telah menggenang di pelupuk, bersiap untuk meluncur bebas dan menghancurkan pertahanan kukuhnya.

Di ruangan yang gelap itu, _flat_ yang mereka sewa bersama tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, tempat rahasia mereka, Rose Weasley menjatuhkan airmatanya dalam kesesakan meliputi dada.

"Kita harus kembali, Scorpius. Atau mereka akan menyadari kita menghilang," ujarnya bergetar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak berniat menatap wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Persetan dengan mereka semua!" bentak Scorpius. Wajahnya memerah. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Rose masih saja memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang mereka. Masih saja memikirkan kedua orangtua mereka.

Apa ia tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

"Kau tak boleh mencintai saudaramu sendiri, Malfoy."

Scorpius tertawa menghina. "Oh, ya? Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Malfoy?"

"Aku menyesal telah mencintai adikku, Malfoy," ujar Rose seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap Scorpius yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Scorpius mendengus sinis. Walau ia tahu Rose tak serius dengan kata-katanya, bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu setelah semua yang telah mereka lalui?

"Kau memang menyesal mencintai adikmu. Aku juga menyesal telah mencintai kakakku, Rose Granger-Malfoy." Rose mengangkat wajahnya, terperangah akan kalimat Scorpius.

"Tapi kau tak pernah menyesal telah mencintaiku, sebagai Scorpius Malfoy." Ia menyeringai kecil. "Dan aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu, sebagai Rose Weasley. Sebagai anak dari Ron Weasley dan Hermione Weasley."

"Scorp." Ia menatap Scorpius dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa? Aku mengatakannya berdasarkan kenyataan yang kuketahui," ujar Scorpius santai, mencairkan suasana yang sebelumnya sedikit tegang.

"Kita benar-benar harus kembali," tukas Rose kembali serius dengan ucapannya.

Scorpius menatapnya dingin, mempertimbangkan sarannya.

Sejujurnya, yang ingin Scorpius lakukan saat ini hanya menggenggam tangan Rose erat dan mengajaknya lari dari hiruk pikuk dunia sihir Inggris. Lari ke tempat di mana tak seorang pun bisa merusak kebahagiaan mereka. Sayangnya, ia tahu Rose takkan menyetujui hal itu, walaupun ia menginginkannya.

Tanpa kata, Scorpius mencium bibir tipis Rose lembut. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki untuk perempuan di hadapannya.

Rose mendorong Scorpius pelan, memberi jarak di antara bibir mereka. "Kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini, Scorp. Tidak lagi. Rasanya tidak benar."

"Apa kau harus menilai dan memutuskan semua yang harus kita lakukan dan apa yang tak bisa kita lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada menghina. Walaupun ia mencintai Rose, sifat Malfoy masih melekat terlalu erat pada dirinya.

Rose menggeleng pelan. Scorpius benar. Ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu ketika ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

"Kita akan memutuskan haruskah kita kembali atau menghilang bersama setelah ini." Scorpius kembali mencium Rose, kali ini lebih _passionate._

Rose hanya memejamkan matanya, terlalu takut untuk bertindak. Ia berusaha menekan segala kekalutan yang mengatakan ini tidak benar, dan membiarkan suasana mengambil alih dirinya. Kesadarannya.

"Jawab aku, Rose. _Do you love me as I am?"_ tanya Scorpius di antara ciuman yang memabukkan keduanya.

Rose mengangguk, perlahan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Scorpius. " _I do, Scorp. More than you know."_

Dan Scorpius Malfoy akhirnya sadar, Rose Weasley adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang ia miliki seutuhnya. Yang dicintainya tanpa alasan.

Ia sadar, Rose adalah pelita hidupnya. Entah sejak kapan, hingga suatu saat hidupnya berakhir. Perempuan yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa napasnya masih terdengar dan degupan jantungnya masih terasa.

Dan ia takkan melepaskan Rose Weasley, apapun yang akan terjadi pada mereka suatu saat nanti.

.

.

Scorpius menatap langit-langit _flat_ dengan kosong. Pikirannya melanglang-buana ke alam sana, menebak isi hati perempuan yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya, dalam rengkuhnya.

"Scorp," bisik Rose pelan.

Scorpius mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rose, takut bila perempuan itu menolaknya, mendorongnya menjauh. Ia menghirup aroma rambut Rose dalam, menenangkan pikirannya yang mendadak berkabut akibat bisikan dalam perempuan itu.

"Ya, Rose?" balasnya di antara surai cokelat Rose pelan, menenggelamkan wajahnya, menenggelamkan segala perasaan tak menentunya.

"Bisa kau bertanya lagi padaku?"

"Soal apa?"

"Keputusan kita setelah ini." Scorpius bisa merasakan Rose mengendus dada bidangnya. Kebiasaan yang telah menjadi rutinitas Rose bila telah memutuskan sesuatu yang rumit.

Scorpius menghela napasnya berat. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini, memiliki Rose dalam peluknya dan tak memikirkan tentang kegilaan apapun yang tengah berjalan di dunia bodoh ini. Tapi tugas manusia adalah menghadapi kenyataan dan pilihan hidupnya, suka atau tidak.

" _Should we go back, or run away?"_

" _Run away sounds better."_

Dan Scorpius seharusnya telah paham, seharusnya telah menyadari, bahwa Rose Weasley adalah orang yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya terhitung detik itu juga.

.

FIN

.

 **Looks like incest, haha. Scorose perdana yang diwarnai oleh incest XD Ini sekaligus mengawali karir di ranah FanFiction HarPot #apaandah.**

 **So, bagaimana ScoRose pertama aku, Potterhead?**

 **Biarkan menjadi Oneshot, atau lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, sorry for taking so long for this chapter. Makasih karena kalian milih Run Away buat jd chaptered :) Buat yg minta Rate M ... eumm ... kita liat aja nanti.**

 **Run Away Fact : Mereka kabur bareng pas umur mereka 21 tahun yaps. So Dramione kembali bersatu, after 23 years apart :"")**

 **WARNING! : INCEST**

 **Disclaimer : I wish I own them, but they're belong to Master J.K. Rowling. Excluding Ares, Orion, and another OC that you'll find out.**

 **I didn't gained any commercial advantages :)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Mrs. Evans," sapa seorang anak kecil kala menghampiri pagar mungil rumah minimalis bertingkat dua yang termasuk besar untuk ukuran sebuah desa.

"Pagi, Stefan." Dengan senyuman, perempuan yang disapa Mrs. Evans itu menghentikan kegiatan berkebunnya sejenak. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Stefan tersenyum riang seraya mengangguk. "Aku mencari Ares dan Orion. Apa mereka ada di rumah?" tanyanya sopan.

"Sayang sekali, Stef. Ares dan Orion baru saja memasuki TK mulai hari ini. Jadi mereka takkan ada di rumah hingga siang."

"Begitu, ya," desah anak kecil itu kecewa. Tapi senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya saat ia mulai angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Mrs. Evans."

Mrs. Evans tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali berjongkok guna melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terinterupsi tadi.

Hidup yang damai. Mrs. Evans menatap ke arah desa yang terletak agak jauh dari rumahnya senang. Menetap dan menjadi bagian dalam komunitas masyarakat memang bukanlah keputusan yang buruk, malah menyenangkan.

Berkebun, bersosialisasi, bermain, belajar, dan hidup dalam kedamaian bersama keluarga kecilnya. Kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan Mrs. Evans dengan kata-kata.

Mrs. Evans bahagia dengan segala yang dimilikinya sekarang.

.

.

Keriuhan kecil terdengar dari pekarangan kediaman Evans bersamaan dengan deruman mobil yang perlahan meredup.

Tawa riang khas anak kecil menghiasi kesunyian yang sebelumnya meliputi rumah itu.

"Daddy, kita harus melakukannya sekali lagi!" seru anak berambut pirang platina seraya bergelayut manja di lengan pria yang ia sebut Daddy.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Antares," salak seorang yang seumuran anak kecil itu dari belakang. Siapa pun bisa melihat dengan jelas kemiripan antara keduanya. Yang membedakan hanyalah rambut Antares yang pirang platina, sedangkan anak itu berambut _brunette._

"Kita memang masih kecil, 'Acha'," ledek Antares seraya memeletkan lidahnya pada saudara kembarnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Oke, oke. Hentikan perdebatan kalian, _kids,"_ lerai pria yang tak kuasa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah polah kedua anaknya.

"Dan berhenti mengejek nama Orion, Ares." Sang Ibu keluar dari rumah dan langsung menyambar Ares dengan kata-kata halus namun penuh peringatan.

"Baik, Mummy." Ares mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia paling tidak suka mendengar ocehan Mummy-nya yang terkadang lebih membela Orion daripada dirinya. ia memang sayang pada Orion, tapi ia lebih senang lagi jika dapat membuat saudara kembarnya itu marah padanya karena hal-hal sepele.

Keluarga kecil itu memasuki rumah mereka diiringi ocehan Ares yang kembali membaik dan beberapa celetukan kecil Orion terhadap cerita saudaranya. Kadang menyetujui dan menimpali, kadang membenarkan beberapa kesalahan dalam cerita Ares.

Siang yang dipenuhi dengan tawa dan celotehan anak kecil itu berakhir dengan kuapan lebar kedua anak kecil yang telah kelelahan menjalani harinya. Mrs. Evans akhirnya menidurkan keduanya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Mrs. Evans pada pria yang tengah membuka setelan kerjanya tanpa niat membantu sama sekali.

"Menyenangkan," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Ares tak pernah berhenti berbicara sejak aku menjemputnya di TK."

"Oh, anak itu menuruni sifatmu." Mrs. Evans tertawa kencang melihat wajah merengut pria di hadapannya.

"Dan Orion menuruni sifatmu, Miss Schiel." Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Mempertemukan kelereng kelabu perempuan di hadapannya dengan permata biru safir miliknya.

" _Thank you,_ Mr. Evans." Ia berjalan mendekati Mr. Evans dan menatap mata biru milik pria itu lekat-lekat. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kau melepaskan lensa kontak itu sekarang, Scorpius?"

" _Alright._ Tapi kau tahu, Rose? Kadang aku menyukai mata biruku saat bercermin. Terlihat sangat cocok dengan rambutku." Scorpius menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini jarang diperlihatkannya di depan umum—tapi tidak di depan Rose tentunya.

Rose tersenyum simpul. Ia juga diam-diam menyukai lensa kontak yang selalu dipakai Scorpius setiap saat—kecuali sedang berdua bersamanya. Karena baginya, itu membuat satu lagi perbedaan jelas pada diri mereka.

"Aku menyukai rambutmu." Scorpius membuyarkan Rose dari lamunannya. "Terlihat benar-benar cocok. Dan kau mengingatkanku pada Mother."

Rose tak menjawab. Sejak mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari dunia sihir dan tinggal di Skotlandia, Rose rasa akan jauh lebih baik mewarnai rambutnya menjadi cokelat gelap, seperti rambut yang dimiliki Astoria Greengrass.

"Rose?" panggil Scorpius pada Rose yang tak terdapat fokus pada matanya.

"Kau tahu, Scorp?" Rose menatap mata Scorpius yang telah menjadi biru kelabu kembali. "Keputusan kita untuk menetap di sini sepertinya adalah hal yang baik."

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Sudah nyaris setahun mereka hidup berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya sejak 'melarikan diri' dari dunia sihir. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi mereka tentunya. Scorpius hanya mengandalkan tabungan pribadinya yang—walaupun sangat banyak—akan habis suatu saat nanti jika mereka hidup seperti ini terus menerus. Setidaknya Scorpius harus memiliki pekerjaan tetap._

" _Scorp." Rose berjalan mendekati Scorpius yang tengah duduk santai di sofa flat mereka. Gadis 'Weasley' itu menelusup di bawah lengan kekar Scorpius, mencari posisi nyaman bagi dirinya bergelung dibalik kehangatan tubuh saudaranya._

" _Hm?" gumam Scorpius seraya menarik Rose lebih dekat pada dirinya. ia mematikan televisi yang tengah ditontonnya. Tak ada yang lebih menarik baginya ketimbang menikmati momen seperti ini bersama Rose._

" _Apa kita akan hidup seperti ini terus hingga kita tua?" Rose menggumamkan apa yang selalu mengganjal hatinya selama ini._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Scorpius mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Tentu saja kita akan hidup seperti terus, Rose. Hanya kita berdua."_

"You didn't get it. _Bukan itu maksudku. Apa kita akan hidup seperti ini terus? Hidup dengan terus berlari dari siapa pun yang berkemungkinan mengenal kita? Hidup dalam pelarian?"_

 _Rose mendongak, sekedar ingin menatap manik biru kelabu Scorpius yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Ia tahu Scorpius mulai lelah dengan semua ini, dengan pelarian mereka._

 _Scorpius menghela napasnya. Rose dan segala macam hal yang memenuhi pikiran gadis itu adalah kejutan hidupnya. "Apa kau berusaha mengatakan kau menyesal? Apa kau menyesal pergi bersamaku?"_

" _Terkadang ..." Rose menggantungkan kalimatnya ragu, berbagai macam hal berkecamuk dalam benaknya._

" _Katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya."_

" _Terkadang aku berpikir, apa keputusan kita ini benar? Apa kita telah melakukan kesalahan sejak awal? Apa seharusnya kita kembali pada hidup kita yang dulu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi diriku tiap kali kita harus berpindah tempat karena merasa terancam."_

 _Scorpius mengelus helaian cokelat Rose dan menemukan beberapa helai pirang di antaranya. Sedikit pengingat akan ikatan darah yang tak bisa terhapus._

" _Aku tahu kau lelah, Scorp. Jangan berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku karena itu tidak berguna. Aku tahu dirimu."_

" _Lalu apa maumu sekarang? Kita sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali." Scorpius tak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme yang terdengar jelas dari setiap katanya. Lebih baik menunjukkan sedikit sarkasme dibandingkan ia harus menunjukkan pada Rose bahwa ia takut._

" _Aku takkan meminta untuk kembali. Sudah terlalu terlambat. Tapi kita tak mungkin terus mengisolasi diri dari kehidupan sosial di sekitar kita," ujar Rose menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan suara yang sedikit teredam karena wajahnya tenggelam di dada Scorpius._

" _Teruslah bicara. Aku tak memiliki apapun untuk kukeluarkan."_

" _Kau harus memiliki pekerjaan tetap di antara para Muggles, lalu kita akan memiliki rumah minimalis dengan pekarangan bunga kecil dan kebun milikku di belakang rumah." Rose tersenyum manis mengingat akan impian yang sejak kecil selalu dimilikinya._

" _Kau ingin hidup seperti itu?" Oh, Rose bahkan bisa merasakan senyum Scorpius yang mengembang di pucuk kepalanya._

" _Perempuan mana yang tidak ingin?" Rose menjauhkan kepalanya dari Scorpius dan menatapa pemuda di hadapannya dengan sedikit memohon._

" _Baiklah, baik. Akan kuurus masalah itu," ujar Scorpius menyetujuinya. Ia tertawa pelan menatap ekspresi Rose yang lucu. "Tapi dengan beberapa syarat."_

" _Apa?" Rose mengerucutkan bibirnya. Scorpius terkadang meminta hal-hal aneh darinya._

" _Jangan lupakan beberapa anak kecil yang berkeliaran di dalam rumah." Pemuda pewaris nama Malfoy itu menarik sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan seringai andalannya pada Rose._

 _Singkatnya, Scorpius mencium Rose dengan ganas lalu menggendong perempuan itu ke pangkuannya._

 _Ia menurunkan tali tank top yang digunakan Rose dan menariknya turun. Memperlihatkan payudara montok gadisnya._

" _Aah ... Scorp," desah Rose pelan saat mulut Scorpius dengan nakalnya menjilat dan menciumi payudaranya._

 _Rose menarik kepala Scorpius menjauh dengan paksa lalu menatap mata Scorpius. Ada nafsu di dalamnya._

" _Hmmm ..." ia bergumam pelan, "aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Lalu melumat bibir Scorpius tak kalah ganasnya._

 _\- Flashback End -_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ...

.

.

 ***wink* *wink* *wink* Hahaha, jangan terlalu serius bacanya. Karena diriku ini masih polos, makanya cuma segitu :3**

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here chapter two come :) Makasih yg udh review, that means a lot. Maaf kalo ini masih kelihatan pendek, soalnya aku masih dlm tahap penyesuaian dgn FFn yg bikin 1.500 words itu kayak sedikit banget :""" (kebiasaan nulis di situs sebelah)**

 **Disini adegan family-nya (mungkin) panjang ya :) Bahkan hampir full family.**

 **Run Away Facts : Nama Antares dan Orion gaada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Summer Breeze-nya kak Orizuka ya gaes. Itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata.**

 **WARNING! : INCEST**

 **Disclaimer : You know who's own Harry Potter. It's only J.K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mummy, cepat!" Seruan tak sabar Ares terdengar begitu kencang saat Rose sedang berkutat dengan bekal yang harus dibawa oleh kedua anak tersayangnya.

"Jangan berteriak pada Mummy, Ares. Itu tidak baik," nasehat Scorpius halus seraya mengacak pelan rambut pirang anak sulungnya. Ia maklum dengan sifat tidak sabaran yang dimiliki Ares.

"Lagipula, siapa yang tak bisa dibangunkan dan meminta Mummy untuk memandikan dan memakaikan baju? Kau yang membuat kita terlambat di minggu pertama kita sekolah, Ares," hardik adiknya, Orion. Ia teringat akan manusia di sebelahnya yang tak bisa ia bangunkan sendiri tadi pagi.

"Kau juga dimandikan oleh Daddy."

"Aku dimandikan oleh Daddy. Bukan oleh Mummy."

"Bukan salahku, Orion. Aku keasyikan bermain bersama Daddy tadi malam," elak Ares berusaha mencari alasan lain. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan berusaha mendapat pembelaan dari siapa pun. Orion benar, memang ia yang salah. Tapi Ares tentu saja takkan mengalah semudah itu.

"Aku juga bermain bersama Daddy tadi malam. Aku bahkan lebih terlambat tidur daripada kau." Orion memeletkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu saudaranya tak bisa membalasnya lagi.

Rose menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Nah, lain kali, ingatkan Daddy kalian untuk tak mengajak bermain hingga larut malam, atau Mummy yang akan menguncikan Daddy di kamar saat malam." Ia menatap tajam Scorpius yang hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Dengarkan Mummy, Daddy," wanti Orion dengan lagak sok dewasanya yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu di mata kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, baik, Tuan Muda Orion Evans." Scorpius membuat gestur hormat pada Orion yang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga mau dipanggil Tuan Muda!" seru Ares iri.

"Hahaha, dengan segala hormatku, Tuan Muda Antares Evans." Rose tak bisa menahan senyum melihat interaksi _live_ ayah dan anak di depannya.

"Oke, cukup. Kalian benar-benar terlambat hari ini," ujar Rose, beranjak dari tempatnya dengan dua kotak bekal di tangan, "ayo lekas pergi."

Keluarga Evans segera keluar dari rumah dan memasuki mobil keluarga mereka. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Scorpius juga ikut menunggui kedua anaknya yang kesiangan, bukankah tak ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan keluarga yang kau cintai? Tak perlu terburu-buru 'kan?

Scorpius menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera melajukannya menuju tujuan pertama, TK Ares dan Orion.

Mereka menuju kota kecil yang tak jauh dari desa tempat mereka tinggal. Scorpius dan Rose bisa saja tinggal di kota itu dan memperpendek perjalanan mereka. Tapi Rose memutuskan udara kota tak baik untuk anak-anak, kota kecil sekalipun. Lagipula ini impiannya untuk memiliki rumah di desa dekat kaki gunung.

"Mummy, bagaimana jika akhir pekan kita piknik?" tawar Orion tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan nyaman yang sebelumnya menggantung di udara.

"Ide bagus," Rose tersenyum mendengar gagasan itu, "Orion ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Padang luas dekat sungai!" seru Ares semangat, memotong Orion yang baru saja akan bicara. Tapi Orion tak protes, karena pikirannya dan Ares sependapat—dalam beberapa hal saja.

"Apa hanya Mummy yang kalian ajak, Orion, Ares?" celetuk Scorpius dengan nada pura-pura sebal.

"Hanya Mummy!" canda Orion dan Ares serempak yang membuat Rose tak bisa menahan kikikan geli untuk meluncur dari bibirnya.

Scorpius mengerem mobil secara mendadak. "Mobilnya mendadak mogok. Turunlah. Daddy tak bisa mengantar siapa pun hari ini."

"Ayo, turun. Siapa tahu jika kita turun, mobilnya bisa jalan lagi," ujar Ares sok memerintah.

"Bukankah jika mobilnya mogok, Daddy yang harus keluar dan memeriksa mesinnya?" tanya Orion polos. Oh, jangan salahkan Rose jika anaknya itu memiliki logika yang kuat.

Dan Rose akhirnya meledak dalam tawa. Ia terbahak-bahak menatap Scorpius yang kena skakmat oleh anak berumur lima tahun.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang hal itu, Orion?" tanya Scorpius menatap mata Orion dari spion mobil.

"Aku sering melihat film kartun di TV. Jika mobilnya mogok, maka pengemudi yang akan memeriksa mesin dengan membuka kap depannya," jawab anak berambut _brunette_ itu ringan, nyaris menjatuhkan rahang Scorpius saking tak percayanya.

Rose mendorong rahang Scorpius yang menggelantung bebas di wajahnya seraya terkikik pelan. "Jalan saja, Scorp. Jangan terlalu terkejut dengan kemampuan intelek Orion."

Dan tanpa kata, Scorpius kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Orion terus bernyanyi lagu yang ia pelajari di TK bersama Rose, dan Scorpius yang tersenyum lembut. Tapi sesuatu terasa janggal. Mengapa Ares yang biasanya cerewet hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang? Dan Rose menyadari hal itu.

Sesampainya mereka di TK, Scorpius dan Orion langsung turun dari mobil saat dikode oleh Rose sementara ia menunggui Ares untuk bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ares, kemari," Rose menepuk pahanya pelan, "sini Mummy pangku."

Ares menggeleng lesu. "Mummy bilang Ares sudah besar, tidak boleh dipangku dan digendong lagi."

"Sesekali, Ares boleh saja dipangku atau digendong oleh Mummy dan Daddy." Rose tersenyum lembut, nasehatnya yang satu itu sepertinya benar-benar menempel pada Ares.

"Hanya Mummy dan Daddy?" tanya Ares heran.

"Iya. Jadi Ares tidak boleh dipangku orang asing sebelum mendapat izin dari Mummy atau Daddy. Mengerti?"

Ares mengangguk kemudian berpindah—nyaris meloncat—ke pangkuan Rose.

" _Slow, kiddo."_ Rose tertawa pelan melihat anaknya menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat. "Tadi Ares kenapa diam saja?"

Anak yang terlihat benar-benar mirip dengan Scorpius itu memandang Mummy-nya ragu. "Kenapa Orion selalu lebih pintar dariku, Mummy? Kalian selalu saja takjub dengan perkataan Orion, sedangkan ketika mendengar perkataanku, Daddy dan Mummy malah tertawa."

Rose tertegun. Apa memang benar seperti itu? Apa Ares merasa seperti itu?

"Aku sedih dengan hal itu, Mummy. Apa kalian lebih menyayangi Orion daripada aku?" Ares tertunduk sedih.

"Oh, _sweetheart,"_ bisik Rose pelan seraya menarik Ares ke dalam pelukannya. "Tentu tidak seperti itu."

Rose melepas pelukannya dan menghela napasnya pelan. "Nah, Ares tahu 'kan jika setiap orang berbeda-beda? Mummy, Daddy, Stefan, bahkan teman-teman Ares sekali pun. Tak ada yang sama di dunia ini, Sayang."

"Tapi, Ares dan Orion saudara kembar. Bukankah seharusnya kami sama?" Ares menyanggah perkataan Rose dengan apa yang selalu dipikirkannya.

"Mummy tahu. Kalian memang saudara kembar, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi, setiap orang berbeda, Antares Sayang. Warna rambut Ares pirang seperti Daddy, dan warna rambut Orion cokelat seperti Mummy. Begitu juga dengan _personality_ kalian." Rose menunjuk tempat jantung Ares berada dengan lembut.

" _Personality_ itu apa, Mummy?"

" _Personality_ itu adalah kepribadian setiap orang. Antares dan Orion punya keunikannya masing-masing. Jika Orion memiliki otak yang cerdas, Ares pasti memiliki hal lain yang lebih unggul daripada Orion. Mungkin Ares hanya belum menemukannya sekarang," jelas Rose panjang lebar seperti biasa. Oh, menjadi perempuan cerewet terkadang memiliki keuntungan di saat seperti ini.

"Benarkah?" Mata Ares berbinar penasaran dan semangat, "akankah aku menemukannya sebentar lagi?"

"Itu tergantung dirimu, Ares. Jika Ares menemukan apa yang Ares suka dan mengembangkannya sehingga menjadi bakat Ares. Mummy siap membantu Ares kapan saja."

"Eumm ... Ares suka bermain bola," cetus Ares dengan mata yang semakin berbinar karena ide menemukan bakatnya.

"Uh ..." Rose mengerutkan wajahnya ragu, "Mummy sepertinya tak bisa bermain bola. Ares minta tolong Daddy saja." Ia mengerutkan bibirnya tapi tersenyum di saat yang bersamaan.

Ares tertawa lepas. Mummy-nya memang paling tahu cara untuk menghibur dirinya. "Aku akan mengajak Daddy bermain bola saat pulang sekolah nanti."

"Baiklah. Sekarang, janji pada Mummy, Ares tidak akan iri-irian lagi dengan Orion" Rose menaikkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Ares seraya menggoyangkannya.

"Janji." Ares menautkan jarinya di jari Rose, membuat kedua kelingking berbeda ukuran itu terlihat berpelukan.

Oh, Rose mencintai hidupnya yang seperti ini. Semoga saja Merlin tak berniat mengacaukannya.

.

.

"Kau bicara apa dengan Ares tadi?" Scorpius membuka suara setelah sebelumnya mereka larut dalam keheningan.

"Ares bertanya apakah kita lebih menyayangi Orion daripada dirinya. Ares merasa tidak percaya diri karena menganggap Orion lebih pintar darinya, dan kita lebih mencintai Orion ketimbang Ares."

Scorpius menaikkan alisnya heran. "Kenapa bisa Ares berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah lama memendamnya. Dan tadi itu adalah batas dirinya untuk memendamnya." Rose menghela napasnya pelan.

"Hey, Rose," Scorpius menatap Rose lama, membuat perempuan itu melotot garang, " kau ta ..."

"Perhatikan saja jalanmu, Evans!" hardik Rose kencang, "aku tak mau mati konyol dengan cara seperti ini bersamamu hanya karena kau memandangi wajah cantikku!"

Scorpius mendecih penuh penghinaan. "Kau berkata seolah kaulah wanita paling cantik di dunia."

"Memang," ujar Rose penuh percaya diri. Oh, benar-benar ada darah Malfoy yang mengalir di setiap nadinya.

"Aku memandangimu karena ada kotoran di wajahmu."

"Eh? Mana?" Rose membulatkan matanya dan meraba wajahnya penuh kepanikan sebelum Scorpius tertawa kencang. "Kau menipuku," tuduh Rose dengan mata memicing.

"Kau yang terlalu mudah untuk ditipu. Lagipula untuk apa kau berdandan sangat rapi seperti itu? Bukankah kau tak biasanya seperti ini? Terlebih memakai sepatu hak tinggi," oceh Scorpius panjang dan membuat dirinya seolah tak memerhatikan jalan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Evans." Rose mendelik pada Scorpius tajam. Apa dia bilang? Rose selalu berpenampilan seperti ini jika pergi ke kota—yang mana ia jarang—sehingga Scorpius bahkan tak memerhatikan pakaiannya.

"Itu menjadi urusanku sejak kau jadi istriku," kata Scorpius tanpa memandang Rose.

Rose menegakkan duduknya seraya mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. "Aku tak pernah benar-benar menjadi istrimu, ingat? Kita membuat semua dokumen itu hanya agar tak diganggu," lirihnya pelan.

"Rose," Scorpius melirik perempuan yang selama ini tak pernah jauh darinya itu lalu meminggirkan mobilnya, "bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak ingin menikah denganku waktu itu? Kau menolaknya dan berkata takkan menikah dengan saudaramu sendiri. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta."

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya ragu, "aku masih terlalu takut waktu itu, Scorp. Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya masih aneh."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Miss Schiel?" tanya Scorpius lembut dengan nama belakang samaran Rose sebagai pelengkapnya. Sekedar pengingat bahwa tak ada yang tahu mereka Rose Granger-Malfoy dan Scorpius Malfoy di sini, mereka adalah Rosalie Schiel dan Scorpius Evans yang telah menjadi pasangan.

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Rose lirih, "aku mungkin terlihat bodoh di hadapanmu selama enam tahun belakangan ini. Aku hanya bisa berkata tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan jika menyangkut hal ini."

"Kau melakukan banyak hal sebenarnya," aku pria yang Rose sadar telah menjadi begitu dewasa dan—selalu—mengagumkan di matanya, "jika bukan karena kau, kita masih akan terus hidup nomaden."

"Oke, oke. Terserah padamu." Rose mengedikkan bahunya tapi tertawa pelan.

"Janji padaku, ini terakhir kalinya kau bersikap seperti ini, Rose."

"Aku selalu berjanji setiap kali kau memintaku berjanji dan pada akhirnya aku selalu melanggarnya," Rose mengembangkan senyumnya, "tapi aku akan berjanji padamu."

Scorpius tersenyum simpul kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman yang Rose benci, senyum jahil. "Oh, dan aku berencana untuk bermain hingga larut bersama Si Kembar. Bersiaplah untuk menguncikan dirimu dan aku di kamar."

"Dalam mimpimu, Evans!" Rasa panas menjalari wajahnya, membuatnya merah padam.

.

.

Scorpius mulai bertanya-tanya jika inilah alasan mengapa Rose berdandan begitu cantik dan rapi hari ini. Ia meneliti pria berwajah menarik—Scorpius mengakuinya—yang tengah berbincang antusias dengan Rose. Cih, kulit kecokelatan, rambut hitam, hidung mancung dan ujungnya benar-benar melancip seperti perempuan, mata cokelat hangat dan postur tubuh yang tak lebih bagus dari miliknya.

' _Rose pasti tidak akan kembali ke sini untuk sekedar mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku,'_ batin Scorpius penuh sarkas.

Ia kemudian menginjak gasnya dengan wajah merajuk meninggalkan Rose dan pria cokelat itu dengan wajah kebingungan. Bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama tak lantas membuat Scorpius menjadi pria yang bisa menolerir bahwa Rose ditaksir oleh banyak pria dan sikap ramah Rose terhadap mereka. Rose adalah miliknya.

"Dan kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu malam ini, Rose Sayang," ujar Scorpius dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ...

.

.

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya semuanya. Maaf atas keterlambatan yang sedikit mengganggu dan length yang mungkin kurang sesuai dengan keinginan. Ugh, tapi serius, masuk sekolah bentar lagi dan aku harus nyiapin banyak hal buat MOS anak-anak baru *stress kembali***

 **So ... keep reviewing, guys. Makasih banget yang udah mau review :) RnR?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **SZYunn**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for a really late new chapter. I have some problem with myself. Aku sedang debat sama diri sendiri harus lanjut nulis apa enggak, soalnya aku udh ada di tingkat akhir.**

 **Luna : iya, jadi mereka semacam merekayasa pernikahan mereka gitu. Dan ini udh dilanjut :) makasih buat reviewnya ya!**

 **.**

 **RAFact : Scorpius dan Rose mulai menetap di Skotlandia karena Ares dan Orion di umur mereka yang ke-22.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Incest, Little Lime**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but storyline and some OC.**

 **Harry Potter** **© J.K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detak jarum jam yang tak pernah berhenti menjadi pengisi keheningan intim selain deru napas dari kedua manusia yang berpelukan posesif, saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Scorpius mengeratkan lengannya di pinggul Rose, merasakan kehangatan tubuh perempuan yang paling disayanginya setelah Sang Ibu. Membaui aroma candu yang takkan pernah cukup untuk dihirupnya dari tubuh Rose, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara helaian cokelat gelap halus milik Rose-nya.

Tidak ada kata, dan tak ada yang berniat untuk merusak hal itu. Scorpius dan Rose hanya saling memahami dalam diamnya, hati dan mata yang berbicara.

"Rose?" lirih Scorpius memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung cukup lama.

"Hm?"

"Siapa pria yang tadi bersamamu di pusat komunitas?" Rasa muak dan cemburu melintas di kepala Scorpius ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi ketika Rose melupakannya demi berbicara dengan seorang pria berkulit _tan._

"Pria yang mana?" Rose mengerutkan keningnya. Bukan saat yang tepat membawa-bawa orang lain di waktu seperti ini, sebenarnya. Saat di mana yang dia inginkan adalah menghirup aroma tubuh Scorpius dan berbagi kehangatan hingga terlelap.

"Memangnya kau bersama berapa pria tadi siang?" Nada suara Scorpius sedikit lebih rendah saat mengucapkannya. Cemburu tingkat menengah, Rose pikir.

"Tidak banyak," ujarnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kejahilan di nada suaranya. Scorpius terlihat lucu saat cemburu padanya, jadi Rose memutuskan untuk sedikit memancing pria itu kali ini.

"Berapa banyak?"

"Sekitar lima, mungkin?" Ia tak bohong. Di pusat komunitas memang ada cukup banyak pria, dan yang ditemuinya tadi siang tidak lebih dari lima. "Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

Scorpius menggeram. "Aku tidak suka cara mereka menatapmu, seolah kau akan dilahap hidup-hidup."

"Oh ayolah, aku bukan hewan ternak dan mereka bukan binatang buas, Scorp. Mereka takkan memasukkanku ke dalam mulut kemudian mencernaku dengan lambung menyeramkan mereka." Rose tertawa garing akan candaannya sendiri karena Scorpius yang tak kunjung menanggapinya.

Ada jeda sedikit sebelum suara Scorpius kembali mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka, "aku hanya takut mereka menyakitimu, Rose. Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu."

"Itu saja? Apa kau tak takut aku berpaling darimu jika aku bersama pria lain?" tanya Rose pelan. Ia tahu itu takkan terjadi dan Scorpius juga pasti tahu itu.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Satu kalimat yang telah menjadi favorit Rose saat Scorpius mengucapkannya, melebihi rasa sukanya ketika mendengar kata cinta dari pria itu. Tiga kata nyata yang tak memberinya harapan semu akan kehidupan dunia. Karena cinta tanpa kepercayaan adalah kebohongan bagi yang menjalankannya, Rose percaya itu.

Rose diam dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman yang hanya diperuntukkan pada Scorpius, senyuman penuh cinta.

Scorpius dan segala hal yang membuat Rose mencintainya. Scorpius dan segala kekurangan yang membuat Rose menerimanya. Scorpius dan segala kelebihan yang menjadi bonus dalam mencintai pria itu. Demi Merlin, pikirkanlah cara terbaik untuk hidup selain bersama Scorpius dan memiliki keluarga. Dan hasilnya akan berujung nihil. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini sekarang.

"Oh," sebuah ingatan seakan baru saja menghampiri Scorpius ketika itu juga, "kau harus menerima hukumanmu."

"Huk—" Kalimat itu takkan bisa terselesaikan akibat bibir nakal Scorpius yang telah mengunci milik Rose terlebih dahulu, melahapnya tanpa ampun.

Rose sempat sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya berusaha mengimbangi permainan cepat Scorpius, tak ingin kalah darinya.

"Mmhh ..." desahan mulai terdengar saat tangan Scorpius bergerak-gerak nakal menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Rose. Ia bergerak ke atas Rose dengan tangan kiri yang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Rose.

Di tengah kegiatan dewasa itu, pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan suara berdebum.

"Ewww ..." Ares berseru jijik melihat Scorpius yang berada di atas tubuh Rose.

"Daddy?" Suara Orion menyusul, memerparah kecanggungan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mummy?"

Ares dan Orion berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Ares terlihat jijik seolah mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan Orion menampilkan wajah inosen yang kebingungan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan boneka naga dan anjing mereka. Bagus, gambaran itu akan terus terpatri di kepala kedua anak kecil ini dan memusingkan Scorpius juga Rose jika mereka sewaktu-waktu bertanya.

Rose berdeham demi menetralkan suaranya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Sayang? Kenapa kalian belum tidur?"

"Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh di sebelah, Mummy," jelas Orion seraya memeluk boneka anjingnya erat, "boleh kami tidur dengan kalian malam ini?"

Rose bertukar pandangan dengan Scorpius. Suara aneh macam apa? Oh, mungkin seharusnya mereka menempatkan kamar anak-anak tidak tepat di sebelah kamar mereka.

"Aku dan Orion takut ada monster yang datang, menculik lalu memakan kami," tambah Ares dengan suara memelasnya, "jadi, boleh kami tidur dengan kalian?"

"Kemarilah." Scorpius menggeser posisinya ke pinggir lalu menepuk ruang antara dirinya dan Rose, mengisyaratkan kedua anaknya untuk masuk.

Keduanya berlarian, berlomba untuk menelusupkan badan mungilnya lebih dulu di tengah kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku menang!" sorak Ares girang saat tubuhnya lebih dulu menempel pada Scorpius yang hanya tersenyum teduh melihat keduanya.

Orion mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menyalak, "kau curang! Kau mulai duluan!"

Ares memeletkan lidahnya dan tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Itu namanya cara untuk menang. Benar tidak, Daddy?"

"Namanya strategi, Ares," koreksi Scorpius seraya tertawa pelan, "dan strategi seperti itu tidak akan dibenarkan dalam perlombaan, jadi Ares tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi, ya?"

Kini giliran Orion yang tertawa girang karena ucapan bernada pembelaan Sang Ayah terhadapnya. Ares mengangguk walaupun sambil merengut dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, pertanda ia sedang marah.

"Tapi Ares pelari yang cepat. Kita bisa mencari sesuatu yang cocok denganmu yang sangat lincah," ujar Scorpius lagi, berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Ares.

' _Selain Quidditch tentunya,'_ batin Scorpius seraya melirik Rose yang tersenyum sedikit masam, seakan bisa mengetahui isi pikiran Scorpius.

"Benarkah?" Mata Ares terlihat seterang bintang yang serupa namanya, "bagaimana dengan sepakbola? Ares ingin mencetak gol yang banyak dan menjadi terkenal!"

"Nah, itu cita-cita yang bagus," timpal Rose yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan interaksi Scorpius. Jika dirinya adalah Rose sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kemudian seseorang mengatakan bahwa Scorpius bisa mengasuh anak dengan sangat baik, maka ia akan membawa orang itu menuju St. Mungo untuk diperiksa apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan otaknya.

"Orion ingin jadi apa kalau besar?" Rose mengalihkan atensinya pada Orion yang melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di pinggul Rose manja.

"Orion ingin jadi dokter dan menyembuhkan semua orang sakit di dunia!" sahut Orion semangat begitu ditanya oleh ibunya. Ia membentuk senyum polos dan penuh angan-angan di wajah imutnya.

"Uh, itu 'sih tinggal pakai sihir saja!" interupsi Ares santai, tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah kedua orang dewasa di ruangan itu begitu ia menyebutkan 'sihir'.

"Mungkin saja, sih. Tapi aku 'kan tidak punya kekuatan sihir." Pernyataan jelas Orion membuat Scorpius dan Rose saling bertukar pandang. "Mummy, apa mungkin aku dan Ares punya kekuatan sihir?"

Rose dan Scorpius terbatuk bersamaan. Nah, Rose tidak pernah menyangka akan ada pertanyaan seperti itu yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam enam tahun ini, begitu pula Scorpius.

"Uh, kalian tentu saja memilikinya," ujar Rose yang mengundang tatapan tidak percaya Scorpius dan tatapan seterang matahari kedua anaknya, "tapi di dalam mimpi kalian. Lebih baik kalian tidur atau kalian akan terlambat besok."

"Yaaahhh ..." Desahan kecewa terlontar dari bibir-bibir mungil Orion dan Ares saat Rose menghancurkan harapan akan sihir mereka. Keduanya juga tahu bahwa mereka bisa mendapatkan apapun jika itu di dalam mimpi.

"Um, Mummy, Daddy ..." ucap Orion ragu.

"Kenapa? Katakan saja." Scorpius tersenyum teduh.

"Aku punya dua permintaan," kata Orion serius, membuat kedua manusia Malfoy—atau Evans—itu memerhatikannya dengan serius, begitu juga saudara kembarnya.

"Aku ingin dongeng sebelum tidur dan ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan tadi," pinta Orion polos.

Ugh, Rose sudah menduga bahwa pertanyaan itu akan dihasilkan di pita suara Orion akibat keingintahuannya yang luar biasa.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu saat makan malam adalah hal yang paling menjengkelkan dari daftar 'Hal Paling Menyebalkan' versi Scorpius Malfoy—atau Evans. Ia ingin menengadah seraya menghembuskan napas kesal, tapi mengingat ia sedang bersama dua anak kecil, jadi ia tak melakukannya.

"Aku saja yang buka," bisik Rose lembut, menahan Scorpius tetap pada kursinya, "lanjutkan makan malam kalian."

Scorpius mengedikkan bahu samar lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Rose yang menghilang di balik sekat ruangan.

Merasa Rose sudah terlalu lama untuk sekedar membuka pintu, ia beranjak dan berjala menghampiri Rose yang berada di pintu depan tanpa melihat siapa tamu yang berdiri di depan pintu—ia bahkan tak ingin peduli sejujurnya.

"Siapa, Rose?" tanyanya sebelum melihat orang yang amat tidak asing di matanya berdiri di sebelah Rose. Scorpius mendesis saat mengenali kulit _tan_ dan rambut hitam pria itu. Tidak perlu diragukan, pria ini adalah pria yang sama dengan pria di pusat komunitas sosial tempo hari.

"Eum, Scorp ... Perkenalkan ini Sam, Samuel Kensington. Sam, kau pasti sudah tahu suamiku, Scorpius Evans," kata Rose memerkenalkan keduanya satu sama lain. Kerisihan yang tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya ketika aura tak mengenakkan memancar dari kedua pria itu.

Sam mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menjabat Scorpius yang hanya memandangnya penuh penilaian. Ugh, lebih tepatnya, penilaian dan ketidaksukaan.

Rose mengerling galak saat Scorpius tak kunjung menjabat tangan Sam lalu menyikut rusuk Scorpius dengan tenaga yang cukup untuk mencetak luka serius di tubuh pria itu.

"Ouch, _that's hurt, woman,"_ gerutunya pelan, mengundang tatapan galak yang disertai ekspresi menahan tawa Rose. Harga dirinya sekarang jatuh di hadapan pria yang jelas-jelas tertarik pada Rose-nya.

"Scorpius Evans," ujarnya seraya menjabat enggan tangan yang menggantung di udara cukup lama itu. Pria bernama Sammy Kenton—atau siapapun namanya itu, Scorpius tak peduli—tersenyum kalem seraya memperkenalkan ulang namanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Evans," ujarnya berbasa-basi, membuat Scorpius merasa semakin kesal. Bisa tidak, pria ini ditendang jauh-jauh dari pintu rumahnya saja? Wajahnya menjengkelkan, pikirnya meledak.

"Masuklah, Sam," ajak Rose ramah ketika jabatan keduanya terlepas dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pintu. Beda halnya dengan Scorpius yang _ogah-ogahan_ menyingkir dari depan pintu hanya untuk menerima tatapan garang Rose. Kekanakan.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Rose?" tanya Sam pada Rose, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Scorpius yang duduk di sebelah Rose posesif.

' _Kau sangat mengganggu, bajingan penyuka istri orang.'_

"Ah, tidak juga. Kami sedang makan malam ketika kau datang," ujar Rose dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya tiap kali memandang Sammy-Bajingan-Kenton. Apa-apaan itu? Apa Rose terpesona? Scorpius dibuat geram oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif ciptaannya yang berenang bebas di kepala putihnya.

Sam tersenyum lega dan menatap Rose—lagi-lagi hanya Rose—penuh harap. "Besok malam akan ada festival lampion di alun-alun kota. Ini penyelenggaraan perdana, jika berhasil, maka festival ini akan menjadi festival tahunan. Kuharap kau bisa datang dan ikut meramaikannya."

"Uh, aku akan mempertimbangkannya, Sam," bimbangnya seraya melirik Scorpius yang mengeraskan rahang tanpa emosi di wajah pria tampan itu, "tapi aku harus mengurus anak-anakku."

"Kau bisa membawa anak-anakmu serta, festival ini terbuka untuk siapa saja," Sam memandang Scorpius yang mengeluarkan aura hitam sekarang, "Anda juga bisa datang bersama Rose, Mr. Evans. Kami akan sangat tersanjung bila Anda sekeluarga dapat hadir." Formalitas mewarnai suaranya.

Rose mengambil alih melihat Scorpius tak bergeming, "tentu kami akan mengusahakan untuk datang, Sam. Kami takkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihatnya."

"Syukurlah. Aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa, Rose," ia mengecup pipi Rose pelan, membuat perempuan itu tersentak, "senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Evans." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang tak disambut oleh Scorpius yang terlanjur dikuasai api cemburu dan amarah.

Sam menarik uluran tangannya yang tak kunjung dibalas dengan santai. "Nah, Rose, Mr. Evans, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas malamnya yang menyenangkan," katanya yang disertai kedipan genit.

Scorpius menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang motor besar yang perlahan menghilang di kesunyian desa. Ia berbalik, mengabaikan Rose, dengan ketenangan yang sangat mengerikan kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa berkata sekalimat pun. Ia tidak memedulikan kecemasan Rose. Ia bahkan tidak mengantar anaknya sampai tempat tidur, ia hanya mengecup kening mereka dan mengucapkan selamat malam dengan datar.

"Scorp ..." panggil Rose cemas begitu telah menidurkan dua jagoan kecilnya dan memasuki kamar, "Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak." Scorpius benar-benar tidak _mood_ membahas apapun sekarang. Ia tahu Rose lebih senang jika ia meledak-ledak dibanding mendiamkannya. Jadi ... biar Scorpius lihat sampai mana Rose mampu bertahan.

"Kau cemburu?"

Scorpius terdiam. Ia tahu jawabannya, tapi enggan menyebutkan.

"Jangan kuatirkan Sam, Scorpius." Ia bisa merasakan Rose naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sebelahnya yang membelakangi _spot_ Rose.

Scorpius hanya diam. Bagian mana yang tak perlu dikuatirkan olehnya?

"Kukira kau percaya padaku."

Scorpius bersikukuh untuk tetap mendiamkan 'istri'-nya.

"Kita sudah tinggal bersama selama enam tahun, Scorp. Kau bahkan mengenalku jauh sebelum itu."

Scorpius memejamkan matanya, berusaha mempertahankan egonya. Merajuk layaknya anak kecil.

"Bagian mana dari diriku yang tak kau ketahui?"

Jawabannya tidak ada. Scorpius tahu seperti apa Rose, seperti apa gadisnya, lebih dari Scorpius mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tahu bagaimana Rose dalam keadaan terburuknya, ia tahu sesuatu yang takkan pernah diketahui oleh pria mana pun.

"Kau bersikap seolah aku bisa saja berpaling kepada pria mana pun yang kutemui."

Memang itu yang sedang berseliweran di kepala pirangnya. Bagaimana jika Rose memutuskan bahwa dirinya tidak cukup pantas untuk berada di sampingnya? Bagaimana jika Rose mulai bosan dengan dirinya? Walaupun Scorpius tahu kemungkinannya sekecil atom, tapi pikiran seperti itu tak bisa dihindarkan darinya. Terlebih lagi tadi Rose terlihat santai-santai saja saat dikecup oleh teman bajingannya itu.

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, hentikan pikiran bodoh itu!" serunya mulai jengkel karena merasa bicara pada patung batu, "tak akan ada pria mana pun yang bisa menjagaku sebaik kau menjagaku, Malfoy. Kau pikir jika aku bisa berpaling, aku akan memutuskan untuk kabur bersamamu? Jangan bodoh!"

Emosi Rose mulai mendidih sehingga memanggil Scorpius dengan sebutan 'Malfoy' lagi. Padahal mereka memiliki kesepakatan untuk tidak membahas, mengungkit, bahkan sekedar menyebut apa yang menjadi masa lalu mereka.

Scorpius berbalik dan menatap Rose langsung tepat di matanya. "Bukankah kita sepakat tidak ada kata Malfoy lagi yang diungkit?"

"Apa? Kau menyesal telah mengganti namamu?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa?"

Rose menghela napasnya. "Itu hanya sebagai pengingat. Bahwa tidak ada yang mengetahui jati diriku selain kau, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi kau tidak perlu kuatir."

Scorpius tersenyum.

"Itu juga berlaku padamu. Jangan macam-macam dengan jalang-jalang genit di kantormu, mereka hanya mengincar hartamu karena kau adalah salah satu pemegang saham."

"Benarkah begitu? Bukankah mereka mendekatiku karena aku tampan?" Scorpius menaikkan alisnya, menggoda Rose yang mulai cemberut karena kalimat tidak penting Scorpius. Hanya membuang kata, pikirnya.

"Dalam khayalmu, Tuan Evans," cibirnya.

"Kenapa sekarang kau yang marah padaku?" Scorpius mengangkat alisnya, membuat Rose semakin tergoda untuk menggunduli kepala pirang yang penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran licik ala Slytherin.

Rose berbalik membelakangi Scorpius dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berpura-pura terlelap ketika Scorpius berbisik eksotis yang tak bisa diabakannya begitu saja.

" _Wanna play with me tonight?"_

.

.

Scorpius mematri senyum memerhatikan Rose yang tertawa begitu lepas bersama Orion dan Ares yang terlihat menikmati kebersamaan dengan ibu mereka. Malam yang indah, walaupun Scorpius tak dapat menyangkal ia sedikit keberatan untuk menghadiri festival apapun yang sedang diselenggarakan sekarang. Tapi lihatlah, apa yang lebih berharga dibanding senyum seseorang yang dicintai dan tawa para jagoan yang menghiasi di tengah malam penuh lilin seperti ini?

"Rose," tegur Scorpius melihat Rose yang terlalu gembira dengan semua hal baru yang ada di sekitarnya. Ares mengikuti tingkah kekanakkan ibunya, sedangkan Orion tersenyum kalem.

"Hmm?" gumam Rose dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Lama aku tak melihatmu sebahagia ini," aku Scorpius jujur. Rose malam ini terlihat seperti seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya semasa remaja, di masa Hogwarts mereka.

Rose hanya tersenyum sumringah menanggapi Scorpius. Tak berniat memikirkan apapun tentang yang dipikirkan Scorpius saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menikmati malamnya dengan sempurna.

"Rose," sapa seorang pria yang muncul entah dari mana. _It's Samuel Kensington, of course._ Ia mengecup ringan pipi Rose yang nyaris melompat saking terkejutnya.

"Mummy, siapa pria ini?" tanya Ares begitu melihat pria asing mengecup pipi ibunya seenak jidatnya. Ia melemparkan tatapan bingung sekaligus curiga ala anak kecil yang justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Dia teman baik ibu kalian, Ares, Orion. Beri salam kepadanya," Scorpius menyambar pinggang Rose cepat dan memperkenalkan Sam kepada kedua anaknya sebelum pria itu berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain.

Kedua jagoan itu memberi salam sepantasnya yang diajarkan oleh orangtuanya. Mereka tersenyum sopan menanggapi Sam yang terlihat sangat tertarik pada mereka.

"Benar-benar cetak biru kalian berdua," puji Sam tanpa sanggup menahannya di tenggorokan. Ia terpesona dengan bagaimana kedua anak itu bisa benar-benar mirip dengan Scorpius dan Rose.

Scorpius dan Rose bertukar pandangan sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Rose angkat bicara. "Terima kasih, Sam."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menginfokan bahwa puncak acaranya akan segera dimulai."

"Puncak acara?" tanya Rose antusias.

"Yup. Ini festival lampion, Rose. Kita semua harus menerbangkan lampion bersama seluruh harapan kita. Benar, bukan?" Sam menaikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda, meminta persetujuan dari teman memikatnya itu.

Rose tersenyum simpel. "Kau benar. Festival lampion harus diakhiri dengan pelepasan lampion. Apa kami juga bisa mendapatkannya untuk diterbangkan bersama-sama?"

"Kalian bisa mendapatkan masing-masing satu jika kalian ingin. Kami memiliki lampion lebih dari perkiraan semua orang," kata Sam ramah. "Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk pergi ke lapangan yang sudah disediakan, Rose? Aku akan menemui kalian lagi setelah mengambilkan milik kalian."

"Tentu." Senyum yang lumayan mengandung formalitas melayang, dtujukan kepada pria berkulit _tan_ yang perlahan berjalan menjauh dan tenggelam di balik kerumunan manusia malam ini.

"Aku tetap tidak menyukainya," bisik Scorpius jengkel di telinga Rose tanpa berusaha menunduk. Mereka cukup dekat untuk bisa saling berbisik.

"Apa kau berusaha mengatakan bahwa Sam tidak terlalu buruk, Scorp?" Scorpius menyeringai, Rose mengenalnya dengan baik—ah tidak, sempurna. Wanita itu selalu tahu seperti apa dirinya dan apa yang bergejolak dalam batinnya.

"Terserah kau menafsirkannya seperti apa, Nyonya Evans," goda Scorpius seraya tertawa kemudian menjauhi Rose, menggandeng lengan kedua jagoan kecilnya yang nyaris terabaikan. Mereka berjalan tenang menuju lapangan yang dimaksud oleh Sam.

"Baikah, Tuan-Tuan sekalian," ujar Scorpius jenaka, "bagaimana jika kalian memikirkan harapan terbaik kalian dan membebaskannya ke angkasa bersama lampion yang akan kita terbangkan sebentar lagi?" Ia membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ares dan Orion.

Ares dan Orion menjadi begitu antusias memikirkan harapan-harapan kecil yang begitu tinggi, harapan yang selalu tergambar dan berenang dalam ruang imajinasi tanpa batas mereka. Melewati batas khayal yang mampu orang dewasa kira. Ares menyerukan harapannya pertama kali, "aku ingin menjadi pesepakbola hebat yang mencatat sejarah baru!"

Scorpius tersenyum mendengarkan cita-cita yang diutarakan secara gamblang oleh putra sulungnya. "Orion?"

"Aku ingin memiliki sepupu dan memiliki paman dan bibi," ucap Orion ringan.

Tapi tidak seringan itu saat menyapa selaput pendengaran orangtuanya yang seketika terdiam mendengar pengakuan polos dari seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Scorpius menatap Rose diam-diam. Rose dulunya memiliki banyak sepupu di keluarga Potter dan Weasley, tapi fakta bahwa Rose adalah seorang Malfoy tak bisa diabaikan. Dan ia tahu bahwa sejak saat itu Rose merasa asing dengan fakta pernah memiliki sepupu. Scorpius sendiri hanya punya dua sepupu dari pihak ibunya, keluarga Zabini.

"Lihat!" seru Ares antusias menunjuk-nunjuk dua buah lampion berukuran cukup besar dalam peluka Sam yang berjalan menuju mereka. Scorpius dan Rose menghentikan aksi dam mereka dan ikut mengalihkan atensinya.

"Terima kasih. Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Sam," ungkap Rose sedikit tidak enak seraya mengambil alih salah satu lampion yang Sam bawa di kedua tangannya, mengurangi sedikit beban pria baik itu.

"Tidak masalah, Rose. Oh, dan aku mengambilkan kalian dua yang paling spesial di antara beberapa lampion spesial."

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, Sam. Sungguh." Pengakuan Sam membuat Rose merasa lebih tidak enak dari sebelumnya tapi diam-diam merasa berterima kasih saat melihat lukisan tangan yang begitu indah tergambar di atas lampion yang tengah dipegangnya. Lukisan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan bunga sakura sebagai latar belakangnya. Indah.

"Apa aku perlu mengembalikannya, Rose?" canda Sam kemudian, berusaha mengurangi sedikit rasa bersalah yang menghinggapi Rose.

Wanita itu tertawa sopan. "Dengan begitu kau akan lebih repot lagi. Tidak, terima kasih. Kami menyukai lampionnya. Bukan begitu, _kids?"_

"Uh-huh." Angguk keduanya menyetujui. Berbeda dengan Scorpius yang tak membiarkan gerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan Sam lepas dari pengawasannya. Jika ia lengah, Sam bisa saja melakukan hal yang kurang ajar terhadap istrinya.

"Nah, aku tinggal kalian, ya. Kalian bisa menerbangkannya sesuai aba-aba, dan ini pemantik apinya," ujar Sam seraya memindah-tangankan pemantik api yang juga berwarna merah ke tangan Rose. "Sampai jumpa!" ia melambaikan tanga kasual.

"Aku ingin yang itu!" seru Orion menunjuk-nunjuk lampion yang berada di tangan Scorpius dengan semangat.

"Aku juga ingin yang itu!" seru Ares tak mau kalah. Ia menunjuk lampion yang berada dalam genggaman Daddy-nya, memunculkan ekspresi persaingan.

" _Dear,_ kalian boleh saja menerbangkannya bersama-sama. Tapi sebaiknya kalian menerbangkannya bersama Mummy dan Daddy, itu akan lebih aman. Ares, _sweetheart,_ apa Ares tidak bisa mengalah untuk Orion kali ini?" jelas Rose penuh sayang. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kedua putranya.

"Aku ingin yang itu, Mummy!" rengek Ares manja. Ia menatap Rose dengan mata kelabunya yang besar, memohon.

"Aku saja yang mengalah," kata Orion dengan agak berat hati, mengundang senyum manis dan berterima kasih ibunya yang terlihat bangga dengan sikap dewasanya. Tidak banyak anak lelaki berumur lima tahun yang tahu cara untuk mengalah, bukan?

Jadi, beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh lampu kerlap-kerlip di alun-alun kota dipadamkan secara sengaja, menyisakan cahaya kekuningan temaram lampion yang telah dinyalakan seluruhnya sebelum itu.

Rose dan Scorpius bediri berdampingan, dengan Ares dan Orion di hadapan mereka. Scorpius melepas perlahan genggamannya pada lampion itu dan mendorongnya untuk naik ke atas, begitu pula jemari kecil Ares yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Keluarga kecil itu tersenyum lembut memerhatikan cahaya-cahaya yang perlahan meninggi, siap menerangi malam dengan sinarnya. Seolah akan menjadi salah satu dari miliaran bintang di langit, terpatri untuk memberikan kehidupan setiap malamnya.

Scorpius menatap Rose yang tersenyum lembut dan perlahan berbalik menatapnya juga. Ia memastikan bahwa kedua anaknya tidak melihat, dan mencuri satu ciuman berdurasi lima detik dari Rose.

"Scorp!" Wajah merona tak dapat disembunyikan Rose meskipun cahaya sedang minim di sekelilingnya. "Mereka bisa saja melihatnya!" seru istrinya tidak terima.

"Nyatanya mereka tidak." seringai Scorpius mengembang.

Rose terdiam. Entah karena apa, Scorpius tidak yakin. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Rose yang terpaku pada satu titik, dan perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna situasi sekarang.

Ia hanya dapat berharap matanya sedang mengalami masalah. Bisa saja karena efek cahaya, warna rambut yang seharusnya pirang, menjadi hijau tosca di matanya dan Rose.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku berterima kasih pada yang sudah mau review di ff sampah macam ini. Special thanks to all of you :**

 **nmfath28, Luna, NabilahAnanda, 12, liuruna, puma178, rjw, zielavienaz96, 2280, HapherGxx, Red Malfoy,**

 **terima kasih telah mneyempatkan diri untuk review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya :) RnR?**

 **Yours,**

 **SZYunn.**


End file.
